


North to conspiracy

by Merthurandstuff



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, Not Beta Read, Short One Shot, Spies, maybe the first of many
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 07:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merthurandstuff/pseuds/Merthurandstuff
Summary: Uther and his nephew Gwaine are on the run...but from what? Who can they trust?





	North to conspiracy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody! First fic for this account, I wrote it for a creative writing project a little over a year ago and have had it rolling around my saved stories ever since. I hope you like it and your thoughts are appreciated!

Gwaine stepped off the plane fumbling with his carry on. He was a mess, the journey from England to Alaska was not an easy one to take. Multiple flights and nearly a full twenty-four hours in the air. 

Uther trailed behind, he was obviously Gwaine’s senior, “Here take this,” he piled his bag on top of Gwaine’s already struggling arms. He sighed and adjusted his grip, it was a pain to try and carry all the luggage but he was rather muscular and could manage.

“Don’t you think this is a little dramatic?” Gwaine glared at the older man now standing in front of him.

“Not at all,” Uther raised his voice, he was sure it was the right choice.

Gwaine followed his uncle down the escalator and made his way over to luggage pick up.   
“Don’t you think the others are a little worried? I mean we probably should have told them.” Gwaine’s shoulder-length hair hung in his face as he hauled the one bag they checked off the carousel.   

“It doesn’t concern us anymore.” Uther pulled the handle up on their check bag and drug it behind him as the two made their way outside.

“Over there,” Uther pointed at the parking lot, he aimed the key he was given before they left and pressed the button to unlock the car. They observed the lot until the lights of a 2002 chevy impala lit up.

“They could have at least given us something more stylish to ride in.” Gwaine opened the trunk and placed the bags in the back.

“You know why they didn’t.” Uther sighed and climbed into the passenger's seat.

Once Gwaine did a sweep over the inside of the car he climbed into the driver’s seat.  
“It’s clear.”

Uther huffed and finally felt like he could relax, “Good.”

Gwaine observed his uncle for a second, “Look, I understand why we went through all of this trouble, but I still have questions.”

Uther glanced over at his nephew, “What?”

“Why did we fly on commercial flights? I mean wouldn’t something more discreet like a private plane be better? I’ve made it this far with you but I’m still clueless about what we are doing.”

Uther looked around then answered, “MI6 thought it would be better to be hidden in plain sight.”

“Okay, that’s fair. Do you have a plan now that we’re here?”

Uther deeply exhaled and stared at the dash of the car, “No.”

Gwaine sighed in response. MI6 was starting to be a real pain in his ass, he was getting sick of the cryptic messages and lack of straight answers. “Where are we gonna go C? We have a car, a vague idea of the roads, and that’s it.”

“I don’t want to hear it 009. We do as we are told and don’t question it unless we want to end up at the bottom of the ocean.” Uther snapped, his nephew was starting to become too much to handle. He didn’t understand why MI6 insisted he bring him, 005 would have been much more helpful.

Gwaine sighed and started the car, he had driven in America more than once and was perfectly capable of doing it again.

The car took off down the road and followed the general flow of traffic. It was ten o’clock at night but the sun was still high in the sky.

“Jesus,” Gwaine cursed as he pulled the mirror in front of him down to block the glare, “why in God’s name would anyone want to live in twenty-four hour daylight?”

Uther ignored his nephew’s comment and continued to scroll through his phone, “Take the next right.”

“New directions?”

“Yes.” Uther also got tired of the lack of instruction but he didn’t question it.

The car took an exit and continued to follow the road until they found themselves in a neighborhood.

“Carr avenue?” Gwaine questioned as he glanced up at the road signs.

Uther shrugged his shoulder’s and the two turned down the road, the street was empty and everything was quiet.

“1633.” Uther glanced up from his phone and pointed at a little blue house.  
Gwaine turned the wheel and pulled into the driveway. The pair climbed out of their seats and walked up to the front door. The garage made a screeching sound as it opened up to reveal a tall red-headed man standing in the doorway.

“008?” Uther got a look of confusion on his face as he glanced back over at his nephew.

“Yes. You see C, I needed a good way to get you out of operations and away from MI6.”  
Gwaine shrugged his shoulders and walked around to stand in front of his uncle.

“Wait? You knew where we were going?” Uther’s eyes got wider as he took a few clumsy steps backwards.

“We all knew.” 008 stepped out of the garage and took his place next to Gwaine, “Uther you can’t honestly believe that all of this would blow over if you went into hiding?”

Uther’s mouth hung open as his eyes darted back and forth between the two.

“All those people,” Gwaine pinched the bridge of his nose, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt his uncle but he knew something had to be done.

“They were plotting against us.” Uther’s voice got more stern as he tried to justify the murder of a group of Russian families.

“The kids? The women? Nobody was plotting against us, for God’s sake they were there for peace.” 008 huffed in disbelief at Uther’s comment.

“C,” Gwaine sighed, “AKA Uther Brooks, killed in action on a undercover mission in America.”

It started to sink in for Uther that MI6 had sent Gwaine with him so trust wouldn’t be an issue. 008 was there because they wanted the minimal amount of agents to take care of this job. MI6 itself had turned against him, and just like that Uther turned around and took off down the street, sprinting as quickly as he could. 

Gwaine cursed under his breath and jumped into the car, his hands were steady as he pushed the keys in the ignition and started the engine. Before 008 had a chance to get in Gwaine took off down the road after his uncle.

008, or Leon, quickly glanced around at his surroundings. In a last minute decision he grabbed the mountain bike out of the next house’s lawn and sped off down the road after his fellow agent. Uther couldn’t outrun the car but if he took off down an alley a bike would be the only thing that could go after him. MI6 was crystal clear about what they were to do to Uther Brooks and neither of the double 0’s were about to let them down.


End file.
